Era mi oportunidad y llegaste
by nanu18
Summary: Estan en 7mo curso, James esta enamorado de Lily, la ex novia de Remus, pero como es de esperarse,ella lo odia. El esta dispuesto a conquistarla, pero volvió alguien que le puede hacer las cosas muy dificiles. Remus y Sirius, lo van a intentar ayudar, per


Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic. , y como no podía ser de otra forma, es de los merodeadores, tengo hace varios meses la idea, sin terminar, pero me decidí y acá esta.

Acepto todo tipo de criticas, así lo puedo mejorar, entiéndanlo es el primero.

Ah me olvidaba.

Disclaimer: nada es mío todo es de Jk Rowling (aunque los merodeadores son patrimonio de la humanidad), algunos personajes si, que seguro se van a dar cuenta, no hago esto con ningún fin mas q porque me gusta.

Ahora si les dejo el capi. Espero q les guste.

**Cap nº1: Nuevo año ¿movido?**

-Remusssssss!- lily evans, una chica de 16 años, pelirroja, con una hermosa figura y unos impresionantes ojos esmeralda llego corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amigo Remus Lupin. Era 1º de septiembre y se encontraban en la plataforma 9 ¾ esperando para subir al expreso de hogwarts q los llevaría a su 7mo y ultimo año en el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Remus, un chico de mediana estatura, unos hermosos ojos dorados (irresistibles a la comunidad femenina de hogwarts), pelo castaño, cuerpo perfecto y escultural, pero con un airee débil, porque se acercaba luna llena, y el es un licántropo. Abrazo a lily, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero sin dejar de imaginar que ese mismo saludo hace dos años atrás fue con un beso apasionado, lleno de ternura y amor contenido por los dos meses separados, porque lily a principios de 5to año era su novia.

no, no NO, basta de pensar en eso, se dijo Remus, es tiempo pasado lily es mi mejor amiga y futura novia de James, eso es lo mejor, basta!-

-¿Qué pasa remus?-

-nada lils, pensaba que este es nuestro ultimo año, no me imagino la vida sin hogwarts-

remus fingió ponerse nostálgico.

- aah si, pero hay q disfrutarlo, nada de nostalgia q recién es el primer día…-

-MOONYYYYYY- James potter y Sirius Black, se tiraron encima de remus sin ningún tipo d cuidado, y eso, sumándole el peso de los dos jugadores de quiddich y la debilidad de remus, hizo q los tres cayeran al suelo entre risas, y con Lily mirando con cara de enfado.

James potter era el buscador del equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor, por lo q tenia un cuerpo infartante, pelo negro azabache alborotado, imposible de controlar, aunque él tampoco lo intentaba, le daba un aire rebelde q las chicas adoraban, y eso le encantaba; ojos color avellana al mejor estilo bamby con gafas, pero de bamby no tenia nada.

Sirius Black, era el golpeador del mismo equipo q James, con un cuerpo mejor formado, y eso es mucho decir, que sus dos amigos, ojos azul profundo, pelo oscuro largo, en síntesis todo un rompecorazones.

Y eso eran, los tres Merodeadores, así se hacían llamar Remus, James y Sirius, hasta 5to habia un cuarto merodeador Pete pettigrew pero se habia cambiado a la escuela de Durmstrang (na/ aclaro Odio a la rata traidora, por lo que no tengo intenciones de que este en el fic, capaz después cambie de idea, pero no creo).

Los merodeadores, eran el grupo de chicos mas deseado de Hogwarts, y eso les subía el ego a James y Sirius, que amaban ser el centro de atención, en cambio Remus era mas tímido por ser licántropo.

James y Sirius eran los mujeriegos de Hogwarts, hasta sexto, porque James se enamoro locamente de Lily, y habia dejado de ligar con toda chica que se le cruzara para poder enamorar a la pelirroja, cosa imposible; pero Sirius seguía siendo el mismo desde primer año, el alma del grupo divertido, gracioso, nada serio, y sabia como ganarse a una chica, por eso era raro q no tuviera 5 citas mínimo por semana, aunque algunas le duraban un par de días mas que otras.

Remus, aunque siempre tenia alguna chica para pasar el tiempo, no lo hacia publico como sus dos amigos, y lo dejaba antes de que la relación fuera seria, porque tenia la loca idea de que cuando se enteraran de que era licántropo lo dejarían, y no quería hacer sufrir a ninguna chica, era un romántico sin duda, el mas dulce.

Eso habia hecho q lily se fijara en el en 4to año, y decidiera por fin quedar en algo serio con alguien, y remus se habia enamorado de la pelirroja, olvidándose de su fobia al compromiso, lily era igual a él, estudiosa, responsable, dulce con la gente q la conocía bien, aunque con el peor carácter si estaba encontrabas enojada, prefecta y premio anual con él; la chica perfecta, se llevaban genial, estuvieron todo 4to y mitad de 5to año de novios, con muy pocas peleas, los dos tuvieron su primera vez juntos, eran la pareja perfecta, Lily creía q Remus una ves por mes iba a visitar a un amigo en hogsmeade a escondidas, por eso desaparecía toda la noche. Todo era como un cuento de hadas, hasta q Remus decidió cortar todo, porque no podía seguir mintiéndole a lily y creía que ella lo iba a dejar si le contaba que era licántropo, aparte de que se habia dado cuenta como James miraba a Lily, y era la primera ves q Prongs se enamoraba, y el era mejor para lily, no la podía condenar a vivir con un licántropo, aún si lo aceptaba, por eso decidió terminar todo. na/ para el q no sabe Prongs, Moony y Padfoot son los apodos en ingles de James Remus y Sirius, Cornamenta, Lunatico y Canuto. seguro q ya lo saben pero hay q aclarar por las dudas, ahora si sigue el capi. Le dijo a lily que era por que se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos de James, pero q el no sabia nada de todo esto, y que no podía sacarle a su amigo la única mujer de la que se habia enamorado.

La pelirroja se enojo con remus, hasta el punto de no hablarle mas¿Cómo la iba dejar porque el arrogante de JAMES POTTER estaba ENAMORADO, de ella, si Potter no se enamoraba?. Desde ese momento, volvió a sus andanzas de liarse con todo chico existente con sus dos mejores amigas, por algo eran Los Ángeles de Gryffindor(si ellas también tenían nombre), las chicas mas irresistibles de Hogwarts, Naiara Vance, Lily Evans y Melani Malfoy

Naiara Vance, mejor conocida como Naia, la morocha, era petiza dentro de lo q eran sus amigas, pero con un cuerpo muy bien estructurado y buenas curvas, a parte de que tenia unos ojazos mas lindos q los de Sirius, de un azul claro, q resaltaban con su piel morena. Era tan inteligente como lily, pero como buena sagitariana (na/ signo del zodiaco del mes de diciembre, como yo) era muy desordenada, desorganizada, y bastante irresponsable, le gustaba mas liarse con todo morocho de ojos claros, en su defecto oscuros q encontrara, que en estudiar pociones ridículas, como ella les decía; hacia lo mismo q Sirius y James, estudiar un día antes del examen, y si es posible menos de 15 minutos.

Melani Malfoy, mejor conocida como Mel, o la rubia, era la hermana melliza de Lucius Malfoy, pero ella habia terminado en Gryffindor, al contrario que toda su familia que era slytherin, pero no era algo q le afectara, al contrario, estaba orgullosa de ser Gryffindor porque odiaba a su familia, cosa q le había traído muchos problemas, y se había ido a vivir con la familia de Naia, una familia de gran importancia en el mundo mágico, enemigos de los Malfoy, que habían logrado q Mel recibiera toda la herencia q merecía de su familia.

Mel era rubia platino, originalmente muy flaca y alta, sin ningún tipo de curvas, pero gracias a la obra de su medimago-cirujano plástico particular, gozaba de unas buenas curvas, a partir de 5to año. No era ni mucho menos tan inteligente como sus amigas, pero se defendía, aunque odiara estudiar, era la mas loca y zafada de las tres amigas, la podías ver con un chico nuevo cada semana, era Sirius en mujer, renegada de su familia de sangre, viviendo con su mejor amiga, y una rompecorazones innata.

Estas tres, antes conocidas como la rubia la morocha y la pelirroja, eran las mas deseadas de hogwarts desde que entraron al colegio, perseguidas por todos, hasta slytherins, y no se hacían rogar, pero tenían un pacto, nunca te acuestes con un slytherin, ni toques, ni beses a un slytherin, en síntesis prohibido slytherins, con Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws todo permitido.

A partir de 6to pasaron de ser la rubia, la morocha y la pelirroja para llamarse Los Ángeles de Gryffindor, bautizadas por los Merodeadores, en honor a la película muggle "Los Ángeles de Charlie" en un memorable baile de navidad, que habían ido los 6 juntos (dios sabe como, porque los dos grupos se llevaban bastante mal).

Y así fue q lily volvió a sus andanzas con estas dos locas, después de la ruptura con Remus. Hasta que él no pudo mas viendo lo que hacia lily por despecho, y le contó que el era un licántropo, y que James y Sirius eran animagos ilegales, que lo ayudaban a escaparse por el bosque en las noches de luna llena. Y que realmente la habia dejado por eso, porque creía que no lo iba a aceptar, aunque lo del enamoramiento de James era verdad, cosa q igual ya sabia todo el colegio.

Lily sumo 1 + 1 y se dio cuenta de todo, de las noches q remus se iba y todo, pero no se enojo con el por eso, solo le dio todo un sermón de q ella no lo hubiera dejado por eso, al contrario, pero que ya estaba hecho y q ahora solo les quedaba su amistad, no poca cosa. Pero desde ese día lily odio mas a James, no se sabe porque, le hacia la vida imposible, pero también dejo de ligar con todo chico de hogwarts tan alevosamente, lo seguía haciendo, igual que sus dos amigas, pero no intentaba q se entere todo el colegio para hacer sentir mal a remus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volviendo a la plataforma 9 ¾, Sirius, James y Remus tirados en el piso, tenían un ataque de risa y lily los miraba mal. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que lily estaba ahí.

-Hola evans- dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Eh! Padfoot nos esta haciendo mal estar tanto tiempo juntos, ya decimos lo mismo, al mismo tiempo, q compenetración, envídianos moony -

-si, Prongs, me da una envidia pensar lo mismo q Sirius, me muero por estar todo el día pendiente de quien tiene las piernas mas sexis de hogwarts –

Ja Ja Ja, que gracioso moony, yo no estoy pendiente de eso solamente- sirius se hacia el ofendido poniendo cara de cachorro degollado

James en ese momento se fijo en la pelirroja de sus sueños, parada mirando mal la escena que estaban dando esos tres y no se le ocurrió otra cosa q decirle.

- estas hermosa nena-

NO, soy tu nena, ni nena de nadie potter, remus nos vemos en el tren, chau black- lily se fue a buscar a Mel y Naia.

¿Ni un chau potter? –

Otra ves será prongs- lo consoló sirius, que estaba mirando mal a remus que se reía de su cara de perro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily encontró a Naia y a Mel ordenando sus cosas en el compartimiento reservado para ellas, por sus admiradores; a las chicas no les hacia ninguna gracia que estén tan pendientes de ellas, pero ese era el Mejor compartimiento del tren, entonces hacían un esfuerzo.

Lils ¿Qué pasa¿lo de siempre con potter? – pregunto naia cuando vio entrar a lily fastidiosa.

Si, dios, yo pensé que este año como es el último se iba a rendir, iba a disfrutar sus últimos momentos liándose con toda chica que se le cruzara, pero parece q no, yo no se cuando se va a dar cuenta de q lo detesto –

Lils, no te mientas a vos misma, estas loca por potter-

Si Mel, estoy loquita por potter, quiero que me haga el amor locamente en el vagón de prefectos y que me deje embarazada de mellizos –

¡Vamos! Lo aceptaste, ya voy a llamar a James así te hace todo lo que acabas de decir- Mel se acerco a la puerta amagando ir al compartimiento de los merodeadores

MELANI MALFOY, cerra esa puerta. No estoy de humor para tus típicos chistes de "lily estas enamorada de james pero no lo aceptas, y queres q te cumpla todas tus fantasías" –

No me digas Melani y menos Malfoy, y vez hasta vos misma lo aceptas¿desde cuando es James y no Potter? – mel intentaba contener la risa, viendo el mal humor de su amiga pelirroja.

Me voy a buscar a remus – lily cerro la puerta del compartimiento rompiendo

No se porque sigue negando que esta loca por James- comento naia mientras buscaba algo en su baúl.

Porque piensa que es una traición a remus, aparte James es demasiado arrogante todavía, aunque este loco por ella ¿Qué buscas nai?-

Como si remus no le hubiera dicho dos mil quinientas veces que le de una oportunidad a James. AY los encontré – Naia saco dos colgantes con forma de dragón, negros pero uno con brillo azul y otro con brillo rosa.

Ay nai, como te los ibas a olvidar, te mataba, en nuestro ultimo año, los colgantes telepáticos – Mel agarro uno de los colgantes que tenia Naia mirándolo como si fuera un tesoro.

Ya, ni loca me los olvidaba, no los encontraba, el sexo con estos es lo mejor, escuchar lo que esta pensando el otro –

Ay pero que pervertida Naia – Mel miraba mal a naia en broma.

A si ¿quién amenazo con matarme si me los olvidaba? –

Yo no, no se quien habrá sido – la cara de ángel no le quedaba nada bien a Mel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tren había salido hacía quince minutos de la estación, y los merodeadores estaban instalados en el compartimiento mas alejado del de las chicas, porque por ahí era donde pasaba primero el carrito de la comida, y para variar, ya estaban comiendo. Remus comía chocolate, su gran adicción, James grageas de todos los sabores, decía que como eran un reto así practicaba para sus encuentros con lily, y Sirius comía de todo lo que encontraba, pero ahora estaba intentando comerse tres bolitas de helado a la vez muy concentrado, y no escuchaba a James q lo llamaba.

- Eh pad!- - Padfoot- -SIRIUS- -Eh padfoot hay una huffle loca haciendo un streeptes en el pasillo-

-¿Qué ¿qué¿Dónde , Esperame Nenaaaaaa – Sirius tiro todas las bolitas de helado desesperado corriendo mientras James lo agarraba para que no se valla del compartimiento.

-Nunca falla Prongs- Remus se reía mientras se le escapaba una rana de chocolate.

-Oh, venii ranita, veni q te como, ranita… -(na/quien fuera ranita)

-Eso te pasa por reírte de mis instintos caninos moony- sirius volvió a sus bolitas de helado ofendido

-¿instintos caninos pad.? Mas bien instintos sexuales – James no podía contener la risa, siempre que sirius estaba en su mundo y no los escuchaba tenían que mencionar que alguna chica se estaba desnudando y volvía al mundo desesperado.

-Basta James, yo no me río cuando te quedas mirando a lily con cara de embobado en clase, por los pasillos, cuando come, va siempre q ves a lily. ¿para que me llamabas?-

Yo no la miro embobado –

No, la miras con cara de yo soy el dios potter –

Basta black –

Bueno potter¿me vas a decir porque interrumpiste mi concentración en las bolitas de helado ¿-

Remus seguía con sus ranitas viendo la discusión de sus amigos divertido, pero con cuidado que no se le escape el chocolate.

quería saber, si este año pensas dejar de liarte con todas las chicas de Hogwarts, y conseguirte una novia enserio – James estaba ofendido, como siempre que Sirius le hablaba de sus momentos con lily.

- Primero, yo no me lío con todas las chicas, solo las que tienen buen cuerpo, segundo¿Vos estas loco, que desde el año pasado me hayas abandonado por la pelirroja loca y no me acompañes de cacería, no va hacer q yo SIRIUS BLACK deje de darles oportunidad a todas las chiquitas que quieran probar este cuerpo de atleta -

¿Qué el cuerpo de atleta que te dan las bolitas de helado, o el de los calderos de caramelo? - Remus tiro el comentario y siguió con sus ranitas.

Moony, el tema es q necesito energía para emprender mis múltiples deportes –

Si, como correr de los novios de tus chiquitas, como escaparte de filch ( que es un gran deporte de riesgo, q yo también practico), como escaparte de las cocinas cuando abusas de la amabilidad de los elfos … - y James seguía enumerando.

A si, y el cuerpo a vos te lo da escaparte de las carpetas, libros, lápices, cuchillos, platos, entre otros aparatos mas pesados, que te tira la pelirroja cuando te ve mirándola embobado, o cuando la sorprendes con tus frases de "Estas hermosa nena" –

Ahora te ganaste una guerra de cosquillas padfoot – James se le tiro encima a sirius, mientras este se defendía del buscador.

Basta, basta niños, que es hora de almorzar – remus en su papel de madre preocupada, separo a los dos merodeadores.

Si, mami – Sirius se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla al licántropo.

Y vos moony, pensas conseguirte una novia enserio, y dejar de ocultar a todas tus chicas, como si no te hubiéramos visto muy acarameladito con esa raven de 5to el año pasado – James se limpiaba los pantalones llenos de helado.

No se prongsi, vivo día a día, no me voy a adelantar a los hechos, si tiene q suceder que suceda, como vos, si perseveras triunfaras – moony mirando el cielo por la ventanilla con aire de sabio.

NO prongs, moony se nos vino filósofo¡huyamos! – Sirius agarro a James y salieron corriendo hacia la puerta riéndose.

Ese fue el preciso momento que eligió Lily para entrar al compartimiento, y se choco con James que justo abría la puerta corriendo, y terminaron los dos en el suelo, en una posición incómoda, y sirius al lado sin controlar la risa todavía.

¿qué haces potter? – no era el mejor día de lily.

Huíamos de moony que esta filósofo, pero ahora nos quedamos¿te lastime preciosa? – la cara de James no tenia nada que envidiarle a bamby

Si, gracias Jamesi – lily con su sarcasmo habitual, se fue a sentar al lado de Remus.

Sirius y James cerraron la puerta del compartimiento, y se volvieron a sentar, el primero volvió con sus bolitas de helado, mientras Remus dejaba las ranitas de chocolate y se miraba concentrado a lily.

¿Qué pasa lils? –

Nada, las chicas me cansaron con sus preguntas y me fui del compartimiento – cansada de todo, agarro una ranita que habia dejado Remus a medio desenvolver.

¿Por qué él te puede decir Lils, y a mi me matas si te llamo así? – interrumpió James que miraba fijamente a la pelirroja ¿ofendido?

Simple, él es mi amigo, y mis amigos me dicen Lils, y vos no lo sos potter -

Uh, eso fue duro lily – Sirius seguía concentrado en sus bolitas, pero no se perdía una palabra de la conversación.

Es la verdad Sirius, si no lo quiere aceptar es tema suyo –

¿y porque el es Sirius y yo soy Potter? – le dijo James obviando el comentario que le había dolido bastante.

Fácil, el se llama Sirius vos Potter, no sabía que te habías cambiado el apellido – la pelirroja lucía de nuevo su hermoso sarcasmo.

Ya, pero ¿por qué a él lo llamas por el nombre y a mi por el apellido, no me podes llamar simplemente James? –

No, porque él me cae bien, y vos no potter, me canse de conversaciones absurdas – lily se levanto para irse.

Chau, sirius, remus nos vemos después en el vagón de prefectos –

Pero ¿Por qué …? – y James no se daba por vencido.

Porque No potter, me caes mal Enterate – los nervios de lily estallaron, y se fue dando un portazo que rompió el vidrio. (na/vamos lily, no es necesario ser tan amarga pobre James)

A veces lily puede ser muy hiriente ¿no? – remus susurro un reparo, y el vidrio volvió a su estado pre- lily.

Si, mucho, debe estar con la regla – bromeó Sirius.

James no hablaba, estaba decaído, como siempre q lily le decía tan directamente que no lo quería ni ver.

Vamos prongs, que mañana es un nuevo día y saldrá el sol (estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, era muy poco probable que saliera el sol) – le dijo el licántropo con sus aires de sabio.

Basta de filosofía moony – Gritaron James y Sirius a la vez, y le tiraron grageas al chico de ojos dorados.

Remus agarro las bolitas de helado, y … empezó la guerra de comida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily llegó a su compartimiento, y sin mirar siquiera, cerro la puerta de un portazo (ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre) y grito.

- ¡Potter me exaspera! – tan fuerte que las lechuzas de las tres chicas (Susy, blanca como la nieve, de Mel; Bety cobriza, de lily; y Paty negro azulado de Naia) empezaron a revolotear indignadas, porque las hubieran despertado así.

- Si, un gusto verte a vos también reina – dijo un chico, muy lindo, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, pelo castaño y un cuerpo digno de un nadador profesional que, por cierto, era.

Lily se quedo estática en la puerta, no podía ser ¿Luca, Luca Simons, estaba viendo a Luca Simons, sentado entre Naia y Mel?. Reaccionó después de 1 minuto y se tiró encima de su amigo gritando emocionada.

Luca.. ¿qué haces acá? – le dijo después de un rato, separándose de él. – Pensé que no ibas a volver, no te veo desde cuarto año, y en tus cartas no me decís nada, porque estas muy ocupado con tus torneos de natación, y tus amigas de Beauxbatons – la pelirroja dijo todo eso de corrido y con un tono ofendido, sin dejar hablar al chico.

Lils, dejalo explicarse – Le dijo Mel riéndose del ataque de su amiga, que estaba cruzada de brazos mirando a Luca muy ofendida, le encantaba eso de lily, sus reacciones impulsivas.

Eso, reina, una pregunta a la vez – luca la miraba divertido.

-Luca, nadie me dice reina, si quiere vivir para contarlo – lily seguía ofendida, pero acompaño a la frase con una sonrisa.

-Pero, si siempre fuiste mi reina, y naia y mel mis princesitas – miro a las aludidas y les guiño un ojo, ellas le devolvieron el gesto cariñosamente.

-Si, pero no soy mas tu reina, hasta que te expliques – sentándose al lado del chico.

-Bueno, acepto¿por donde empiezo? – el ojiverde se hacia rogar, mientras las chicas se reían.

-Por el principio¡Dale Luca! – y la pelirroja seguía haciendo gala de sus nervios.

-No, pero a nosotras ya nos contó el principio, llegaste tarde – naia sacándole la lengua a lily como nena de tres años.

-Si, vos estabas muy ocupada gritándole a James – esta ves fue mel la que le saco la lengua.

-Bueno, si no me quieren contar – a lily le salía bien lo de hacerse la nena de tres años, haciendo pucherito.

-Bueno, reina, empiezo todo de nuevo por vos – luca finalizo la conversación infantil de sus amigas, como extrañaba eso.

- Reina, después de la historia- ahora lily le saco la lengua a luca, con su tono infantil.

Bueno, principalmente, es que volví a Hogwarts para pasar el ultimo año con mis mejores amigas, porque en Beauxbatons, me hacían falta ustedes, no es lo mismo – luca puso cara de angelito, sumándose al juego de las chicas.

- Ya, esa no me la creo, como si fueras a dejar tu carrera, por venir con nosotras, cuando acabas de ganar el mundial mágico de natación y encima lograste el acento francés q tanto querías – era verdad, luca hablaba con una entonación francesa, que lo hacía todavía mas mono, si eso era posible.

- Bueno está bien, tenes razón reina – la cara de cachorrito perdido de Luca, competía con la de bamby de James el primer puesto. – la verdad es que tengo tres torneos este año en Londres, y lo mejor fue volver a Hogwarts, pero me podría haber ido a durmstrang, porque tenía torneos en Bulgaria, pero preferí venir con mi reina y mis princesas, si me aceptan de nuevo - frente a la carita tierna de luca, las tres gryffi se tiraron arriba de su amigo.

- Bueno, pero porque no avisaste, podíamos haberte visto antes- lily se soltó del abrazo colectivo.

- Si, peor quería que fuera una sorpresa reina ¿ya sos mi reina de nuevo? – luca le guiño un ojo, lo que provoco q lily le tirara una bolita de helado.

- ¿Y vos, las chicas me dijeron que terminaste con remus¿como es eso? – luca puso un gesto de disgusto, q lily no noto, pero si naia, y pensó q ese iba a ser un año muy diferente para su amiga.

La verdadera razón por la que Luca, se había ido a mediados de cuarto, aceptando un contrato para un torneo de natación en Francia, y yéndose a Beauxbatons, fue que lily habia empezado a salir con Remus, y viendo que ya no tendría ninguna esperanza con la pelirroja, acepto el contrato, a ver si se podía olvidar de ella con alguna francesa, cosa q no ocurrió, lily estaba mas linda q nunca, y él no la había podido olvidar.

Naia, era la confesora de luca en sus épocas de hogwarts, y sabía de los sentimientos del ojiverde, como también sabía que Remus se habia dado cuenta de todo, y que fue un gran alivio q Luca haya decidido irse, pero ella se llevaba sus secretos a la tumba antes q traicionar a alguno de sus amigos.

- Si, hace un año ya, o mas – le dijo lily despreocupadamente, no le gustaba el tema que se asomaba por entrar a la conversación. – Pero ahora somos muy buenos amigos –

- ¿Y por qué terminaron? – el tono desinteresado de luca que engañaba a lily, que a veces era muy inocente, no hizo lo mismo con sus dos princesas, que se dieron cuenta por que había vuelto Luca, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

- El resumen de todo es, Potter – si, lily ya sospechaba el tema que se avecinaba.

-¿James Potter, el buscador de gryffindor, rompecorazones con black? – ya no le gustaba ni un poco ese potter, en sus épocas James ya era un arrogante, y era igual a sirius.

- Si, ese potter, que ahora esta locamente enamorado de tu reina – Mel tiro la frase y miro para otro lado, evitando a la pelirroja.

- Es, que Remus, dejo a lily , porque James se enamoro de ella – Naia entro en el tema.

- ¿Qué? Paren, cuéntenme bien eso, que no entiendo nada –

- Otro día Lu – lily intentaba evadir el tema, pero ni el apodo tierno que ella sola le decía a luca, sirvió para que el chico dejara de preguntar.

- No lils, chicas cuéntenme –

- Esta bien, yo me voy a hacer la ronda con remus – y lily se fue a buscar al licántropo.

- Bueno chicas, ahora me cuentan bien todo – Luca estaba serio.

- Esta bien, pero después nos contas de tu vida como Estrella deportiva -

Las dos amigas le contaron al ojiverde todo lo que se había perdido en esos dos años y medio, desde que Remus era un licántropo, cosa q él ya sabia, pero no les quiso contar como, hasta que eran los ángeles de gryffindor ahora, apodadas por los merodeadores, y todo lo relacionado a James – Lily.

A media tarde volvió lily, muy cansada, y muerta de hambre, justo para cuando luca estaba contando de un amigo suyo que vendría a mitad de año para los torneos, y vendría a saludar, era mas grande q ellos.

Lily se recostó en el hombro de su amigo y se quedo dormida.

Varias veces llegaron chicas al compartimiento, para pedirle autógrafos al famoso Lucas Simons, el ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero en beauxbatons ya no eran tan alevosas, porque ya lo conocían.

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación de hogsmeade, despertaron a lily, que ya estaba cambiada con la túnica de la escuela, para que fuera a guiar a los de primer año, y ellos fueron a reservar un carruaje.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los merodeadores, bastante sucios, por la guerra de comida que había durado hasta que a sirius se le metieron chispitas de caramelo en los ojos, y se quedo "ciego" como media hora, y rogaba que llegara la princesa leia na/ para el que no vio, es un personaje de la película star wars. a rescatarlo de su ceguera, iban en un carruaje riéndose de la filosofía de Remus, q ahora divagaba sobre el bien, el mal, y donde estaba Sirius entre esos dos conceptos.

James q había estado callado, escuchando las divagaciones de remus, y los insultos de Sirius, dijo antes de bajar del carruaje, que había llegado al castillo.

- Este año, voy a conquistar a Lily, o dejo de llamarme James Potter-

- Prongs, este año va a ser mas difícil que cualquiera- le dijo remus amargamente a su amigo, porque esta viendo como lily, naia y mel, iban abrazadas con luca, hacia el castillo, - volvió Luca "amo a Lily" Simons –

- ¿Cómo, ese no estaba en Beauxbatons, en los torneos de natación¿Qué hace acá? – James bajo del carruaje y vio como SU pelirroja, le hacia mimos y abrazaba al sr. Deportista Profesional.

- Uh, prongs, parece que te vas a dejar de llamar James Potter, es un rival fuerte, y tiene una espalda gigante – Sirius bajo del carruaje, y se quedo mirando a luca con envidia, estaba con las tres chicas mas lindas de hogwarts, y era un profesional, mientras le daba palmadas a James.

- No importa, que sea Luca amo a lily, sr. deportista o quién sea, este año conquisto a lily – dijo James mas convencido de lo que realmente estaba.

- Así, se habla hermano –

Y se fueron los tres al castillo, Remus pensando como ayudaría a James, no pensaba dejar que Luca Simons, por muy perfecto que fuera, arruinara todo, no habia dejado a lily para que terminara con ese.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Dónde va a dormir el sr. deportista?-

Estaban en el gran salón, en el banquete de bienvenida, y James miraba con rabia, como lily le hacía bromas a Luca, y este jugaba con ella, y sus dos amigas.

- No se, ahora que no esta Peter en nuestro cuarto… - Sirius miro mal a remus por decir eso.

- Ni loco duermo con el sr. Deportista, que lo den un cuarto al él solo por ser celebridad – James pinchó tan fuerte el pedazo de carne que estaba comiendo, que logró tirar todo lo que tenía en el plato, sumándole el baso de jugo.

- Vemos donde duerme hoy, sino hablamos con Dumbledore, él sabe todo de todos los estudiantes, y las historias de nosotros y los Ángeles, son las que mas le gustan, nos va a entender- remus miro la mesa de profesores, donde efectivamente el profesor Dumbledore, estaba mirando la escena de las chicas con Luca, y pasaba la vista de ahí a los merodeadores.

- Si, alguna vez nos tiene que servir que él viejo chiflado se meta en nuestras vidas personales- Sirius admiraba a Dumbledore, pero odiaba que siempre q lo castigaba, le preguntaba sobre sus chicas, y parecía saber todos los nombres y hasta los días que había salido con cada una.

- Si, supongo – el ánimo de James, era igual al de Lily en el tren.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Luca¿dónde vas a dormir? – Mel miro preocupada a los merodeadores, que estaban muy pendientes de ellas, pensando que pobre si Luca tenía que dormir con ese trío, le iban a hacer la vida imposible.

- No se princesa, ahora cuando termine el banquete le pregunto a Dumbledore –

- Si, el profesor va a estar contentísimo de tenerte, porque de tu vida no sabe tanto como de la nuestra, vas a ser su nuevo juguete de observación- Lily odiaba que Dumbledore se metiera en su vida, y siempre que la veía le dijera que le de una oportunidad a James ¿Qué se tenía que meter en su vida personal el director de la escuela?

- ¿sigue igual de metido en la vida de ustedes, y de todos los estudiantes como siempre?-

- Si, y se ve que con los años le gusta mas el jueguito, y sabe todo, es irritante –

- A mi me causa gracia, es un genio, y sin embargo le importan nimiedades de la vida de sus estudiantes, es admirable – Naia idolatraba al profesor Dumbledore, siempre decía que si fuera 40 años mas joven se liaría con él.

- Nai ¿seguís obsesionada con el director?- luca se acordaba que en cuarto año su amiga había adquirido una obsesión por saber todo de la vida de Dumbledore.

- No, ahora no esta obsesionada, decidió que era su amor platónico, pero que tenía que seguir su vida, porque era imposible – mel se acordaba de la vez que encerraron a naiara toda la tarde, hasta que decidió dejar de perseguir al director, y llego a esa conclusión.

- Es que es el hombre de mi vida – naia miraba embelesada al director que ahora charlaba con Hagrid, el guardabosques.

El ataque de risa que le agarro a lily con esas palabras hizo que toda la mesa gryffi la mirara, y ella se pusiera del color de su pelo, pero sin dejar de reírse de su amiga.

-Hum, Hum¿señorita evans tiene un buen chiste que contarnos, o puedo empezar mi discurso aburrido, así ustedes se pueden ir a acostar? – el profesor Dumbledore, miraba a lily divertido, y se habia parado para dar el típico discurso de principio de curso.

- No , profesor, nada que usted ya no sepa – lily trataba a su director con total confianza, cosa que le causaba mas gracia a él.

-Bueno entonces, Bienvenidos, a un nuevo año en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a los nuevos les digo, no se metan en el bosque, que esta prohibido, y es peligroso, a los centauros no les gustan los chicos, no pueden hacer nada de lo que dice la lista que esta colgada en el despacho del celador filch, y como son muchas cosas no tengo ganas de decirlas, por lo que van a tener que ir y leerlas, pero no se crean las amenazas de que los van a colgar si no cumplen las reglas, van a recibir castigos nada mas- frente a estas últimas palabras del director el salón entero se empezó a reír, era sabido que Dumbledore no se llevaba bien con Filch y le parecían ridículas todas sus reglas, por lo que nunca castigaba a los chicos por no cumplirlas.

- Y ahora, sin mas que decirles, solo que mañana empezarán a llenar sus cabezas con algo mas que música, chicos, chicas, y otras cosas que no quiero saber (guiñando un ojo a las chicas y los merodeadores, claro que quería saber), así que duerman bien. Y acuérdense de la bruja que por no dormir bien, a la mañana siguiente hizo un hechizo dormida y se quedo sin cabeza por un mes – y sin mas Dumbledore se volvió a sentar, y todo el salón se levanto para irse a sus salas comunes.

Remus y lily se fueron a guiar a los de primer año, mientras sirius y James los seguían, discutiendo de si la bruja que había perdido la cabeza era la profesora Portman, de adivinación, o Dumbledore mismo, que había cambiado un poco la historia.

Luca, Mel y Naia fueron a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, no sin antes que naia se mirara atrás de una cucharita de postre.

- Hola profesor –

-Hola chicos¿Cómo están, las vacaciones, me entere que, Mel te fuiste a vivir con Naia – el profesor siempre usaba sus apodos cuando hablaba con ellos a solas.

- Si, ya no soportaba a mi hermano, mi madre, mi padre, mi elfo, toda la familia en general –

- Profesor¿dónde va a dormir Luca, no lo hará dormir con los merodeadores? – naia hablo mirando a su amor platónico embelesada.

- No, nai, luca va a dormir con ustedes –

-¿con nosotras?- las dos chicas miraron sorprendidas al profesor, era la primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts que un chico dormía, legalmente (na/habia q aclarar :P), en un cuarto de chicas.

- Si, chicas, no lo voy a dejar dormir con los merodeadores, para mañana encontrar su cadáver en el baño, su manager me mataría, tiene tres torneos este año ¿no, luca?-

- si profesor, pero ¿no será incómodo para las chicas? –

- ¿Qué decís luca, si sos como una mas?-

- Que ocurrencia mel, pero no te preocupes luca, ya van a ver que la habitación esta levemente reformada, para darles un poco de intimidad a las chicas. Y ahora a la cama mis amores – siempre tan demostrativo el profesor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando entraron a la habitación (ya se habían encontrado con lily y le habían contando la conversación con el director), vieron la reforma que había hecho el profesor Dumbledore.

La habitación era el doble de grande que antes, tenían dos baños, uno era especialmente para luca, todo azul, había una puerta que llevaba a un cambiador, para las chicas, con guardarropas incluido, y otra puerta que llevaba a una pieza extra que era la de Luca, porque tenía una sola cama, y postres de él chico en sus torneos de natación, que se ve al profesor le gustaban. Pero la puerta de esta habitación doble se giraba, y podían poner todas las camas juntas, por si no querían que el pobre Luca este solo apartado, pero también tenía una puerta directa, por la que se podía entrar sin pasar por las camas de las chicas.

- ¿Ven, es un genio, piensa en todo, por eso es el hombre de mi vida – naia miraba la pieza embelesada, como si estuviera Dumbledore ahí.

- Hay q aceptar que piensa en todo, pero no que es el hombre de tu vida nai – lily se tiro en su cama. –muevan la puerta, no te vamos a dejar dormir solo ahí atrás luca, por lo menos hoy.

- Listo, ya esta reina, y ahora a dormir amores – luca giro la puerta

- dale ya hablas como Dumbledore Luca, te afecta la falta de sueño y el cambio horario – mel le tiró un almohadón a luca, y después todos se fueron a acostar, a ver que les deparaba el primer día de clases.

Cada uno pensando en algo diferente. Luca, en que ya empezaría a conquistar a su reina, Nai en Dumbledore. Mel en que mañana ya tendría que empezar a buscar a su primera víctima, si fuera morocho mejor. Y Lily, en James, si aunque no lo admitiera, pensaba en él, pero odiaba su arrogancia, y no era el chico para ella, pero también habia vuelto Luca, y ella no era tan ingenua, sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo, este sería un año movidito.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación de los merodeadores, los chicos llegaron, y al darse cuenta que seguían sus tres camas iguales, y no estaba luca ahí, hicieron una fiesta estilo maya, bailando en circulo en el centro de la habitación, después se fueron a acostar.

-¿Dónde lo habrán mandando al sr. deportista?- James ya estaba medio dormido.

-Supongo que con los chicos de sexto, que tienen un lugar libre también, escuche que Jack Steven se fue a Durmstrang- sirius ya estaba entrando en el 2 sueño, pero podía agregar algo al mundo de los despiertos todavía.

- Mañana vemos cuando baje de las habitaciones, Chau pad, Chau prongs- Remus se dio media vuelta y se durmió al instante, en una semana seria luna llena.

-Chau moony – dijeron los otros dos a la vez, y siguieron a su amigo, los tres cayeron dormidos al instante, no sin antes pensar que ese sería un año raro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Listo fin del primer cap.

¿Muy malo¿ Me tengo q retirar de la escritura y seguir otro camino?

En fin díganme cual de las dos opciones.

En el próximo capi espero incluir a snape y a malfoy(lucius), pero hay que ver como viene.

Antes que me olvide, si hay alguien que le intereso el capi y piensa seguir leyendo¿Qué prefieren, Mel-Sirius Naia-Remus o Mel-Remus Naia-Sirius? Es que todavía no me decido.

Ahora si Fin.

Besos.

Nanu18


End file.
